I Will Love You Till The End
by ThatcrazyJalphfan
Summary: (Lord of the Flies: RogerxSimon fanfiction. I know it has nothing to do with the actual book, but this ship is pretty canon lol) Roger wanders off into the foliage, to his and his lovers special place, where memories of his past love start to flood his mind (OneShot)


**A.N: Heyo ^_^ If you have not yet already read the book, _Lord of the Flies,_ than you may not understand the storyline that well. I know this ship was not in the actual book, but oh well. Sorry this oneshot is a tad bit lengthy, but I would really appreciate you taking the time to read this 3 It would mean a lot. :3**

 **Warning: May be a tear jerker, may not be, it all depends on how you picture this.**

 **Anyways, without further adue, hope you enjoy ((:**

Roger never particularly like talking and hanging around people, he was more on the unsocial, quiet side. He often found himself stalking off into the creeper infested jungle, when he wasn't hunting, just to have time to be alone and think.

Come to mention it, thinking was really all Roger did now. He'd walk through the foliage to a place only he and his lover only knew, a place where they would talk about a days hunting, or how their day was going, or how they felt. A place festooned with wildflowers of all different colors, and a place where butterflies danced freely. A place that isolated them from the outside world.

Roger sat down in the tall grass, bringing his knees to his chest, as memories started to replay over and over again in his head. He looked toward a fruit tree, entangled in a surge of creepers, as a memory rendered through his mind.

Simon had told Roger to meet him in their special place before the sun sets, early that morning. Roger questioned this, but agreed nonetheless. After Roger had ended a day's hunting, he started off through the foliage to Simon and their special place.

On the way, he noticed a tiny, squrming, dark haired boy, who had been caught in a surge of creepers while trying to gather the fruit on the tree the creepers festooned around.

Roger had to use all his strength to hold back a chuckle, as he slowly approached the squirming boy. Simon apparently heard someone walking toward him as he swiftly turned his head to Roger, who had amusement clearly shown in his dark eyes.

"Roger! I'm glad you're here! I need a little help..." Simon spoke anxiously.

Roger came to a halt about two feet away from Simon and had a goofy grin etched on his face.

"Roger please help me out of these creepers." The dark haired boy pleaded

At this, Roger couldn't hold back another laugh, making Simon blush profusely and turn away from him.

"Nevermind. I don't want your help anyways. I'll get out myself." Simon announced, avoiding eye contact, trying to wriggle free to no avail.

Roger took out the hunting knife he had been holding onto for Jack, and began to cut Simon out of the creepers.

Once Simon was finally freed, he attempted to rush off after that embarrassing encounter, but was held back by a firm grasp on his wrist.

Roger pulled the smaller boy closer to him, lifting his chin so their eyes met.

"You're too cute."

With that said, Roger leaned in and kissed Simon passionatly under the fruit tree.

When they broke the kiss, Simon flushed and smiled sheepishly, avoiding any eye contact. Roger noted that Simon was embarrassed, and began tickling the smaller boy, sending him squirming into a fit of giggles.

Roger chuckled at the memory and began to stand up.

He started to collect the most beautiful flowers he could find. Remembering that Simon would have been doing something like this. He doesn't particularly enjoy the activity, but it reminds him of his love. He'd give anything just to feel Simons presence again.

Roger settled in a spot with his back up against a tree. He began threading the flowers together, remembering how Simon had taught him.

Simon had dragged Roger to their special place, full of bright, defining wildflowers. They both lay in the grass, side by side, with their fingers intertwined.

"You know, I wish we could stay like this forever." Simon said, breaking the silence, turning to Roger.

"So do I."

Simon sat up, crossing his legs, and began to carefully pick some of the flowers that surrounded them both. He started expertly weaving the stems of the delicate flowers together, and eventually, he finished with a beautiful halo of flowers.

Simon turned back to Roger who was watching him curiously, leaning back on his elbows.

Simon smiled timidly before placing the halo of flowers on Rogers head.

"It's a flower crown." Simon beamed, "It looks nice on you."

Roger smiled crookedly, cautiously touching the crown that was placed upon his head.

"How did you learn how to do this?" Roger asked, taking the flower crown off his head to examine it.

"My sister taught me long before the crash. I know, pretty lame, right?

Roger continued studying the crown, observing the skillful handiwork.

"No, it's not lame. This is really beautiful, Simon." Roger withdrew his eyes from the crown and looked at Simon, who now had rosy cheeks.

Roger hesitated slightly before asking, "Will you teach me?"

At this, Simon grinned appreciatively and nodded. He and Roger began picking the most prettiest flowers they could find. Roger sat down in the tall grass while Simon was behind him, chest against Rogers bareback. The smaller boy took the larger boys hands, slowly threading the stems together, and eventually, they finished with a dazzling flower crown, not as impressive as Simons, but still stunning.

Roger turned and placed the crown carefully on the smaller boys head, making Simon giggle.

"You look beautiful."

Simon blushed as Roger kissed him on the cheek. The sun had begun to set as the day got later. They both knew they'd better be going back to their own camps.

Roger stood and held out his hand before Simon.

"Shall we be going, my prince?"

Simon giggled as he took the others hand. Hand in hand, they both began to trudge through the foliage. Just before they parted ways, Simon stood on his toes and pecked Rogers cheek, making him flush

Roger could almost feel the others warm chest against his back and their small hands guiding his bigger ones, as he weaved the stems together.

He finish with a beautiful flower crown, yet still, it was not near as stunning as Simon's had always been. Roger smiled sadly, stood up, and made his way to an excluded part of their special place, where creepers and trees isolated everything on three sides.

The place was very small, barely enough room for two people even, but both Simon and Roger made it work.

The entrance was pretty low, making Roger have to duck down under to enter. Roger ever so carefully placed the flower crown down onto a rock, along with the many others he and Simon had made in the past.

Roger picked up a particular flower crown, with the extravagant colors it once had, fading, and with the ends of the petals frailing up, and held it close to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, tightly, and let out a noise that was something in between a sigh and a cry.

A couple tears had rolled down his cheeks, but he made no effort to remove them. He glanced down at the bowling ball sized rock, and traced a lingering finger over the letters carved there.

"R + S"

The letters had an almost perfect heart surrounding them.

Roger admitted that it was a cheesy and cliché idea of Simon, but in all honesty, he thought it was adorable.

Next to the rock lay a smaller stone. Roger lost his train of thought as another memory started to play in his head.

Roger was walking along the edge of the beach, trying to clear his mind of all the drama that had been going on between Ralph and Jack.

He sat down on the sand, inspecting the tide and how quickly it had seemed to reach him. Out of nowhere, a stone landed about three feet away from him. He stood, about ready to go off on whoever was messing with him, when Simon revealed himself. Rogers gaze suddenly softened and he made his way over to the edge of the foliage where is lover stood.

"Were you trying to hit me?" Roger chuckled

The smaller boy shook his head and oddly pulled the other into a tight embrace. They stood there for a minute, locked in eachothers arms, neither wanted to break away. Roger finally put his hands on the smaller boys shoulders and pulled him away.

"You okay?" Roger asked, holding the boy out in front of him.

Simon nodded warily, breaking eye contact, and suddenly became very interested in his fidgeting fingers.

Roger once again lifted the others chin lightly, enforcing eye contact.

"You sure?"

Again, the smaller boy nodded and tried to put on a smile.

"Tonight, I'm going to a place to check something out. I just wanted to let you know."

Roger wasn't too sure if he liked the idea of Simon going off on his own after dark.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Roger asked, doubt noticeable in his dark eyes.

"No, its okay, really, i'll be fine." Simon spoke, reassuringly

Roger bit his lip nervously, looking at the trees behind the smaller boy.

"I just don't want you getting lost or hurt, thats all."

"I'll be fine." The smaller boy reassured. But what Roger didn't know, was that Simon knew he would not be fine. He had a gut feeling that he shouldn't go, but something in his mind kept telling him otherwise, even if he was scared to death. Simon felt this was the last time he would ever see his love again. This broke his heart.

A flicker of sadness appeared in the smaller boy's eyes and he quickly grabbed Roger and enveloped him into another embrace.

A single tear fell down from the smaller boy, but he succeeded in hiding it. He put a fake, convincing smile on his face as he pulled away, though his arms were still wrapped around the taller boys torso.

"I better get going..." Simon trailed off. "You should head back to camp though." He said in a firm tone, sending Roger a crooked smile.

Roger wanted to protest. He wanted to tell him that he couldn't go without him. But he trusted that Simon would be alright, just for a little while, right?

"Okay, but you be careful, okay? And come back before dark."

Simon nodded and stood on his tiptoes to give Roger a kiss. The kiss lingered for a bit until Simon broke away."

"I love you, Roger." Simons voiced sounded a little too final than he had planned, but Roger took no notice.

"I love you too, Si." Whispered Roger.

"By the way, check out the carving on that rock I threw." Simon giggled, as he let go of his love. But he was quickly reminded that this could be the last time he could ever hold Roger again, and sadness leapt back into those bright eyes.

After Simon had parted, Roger felt very uneasy. He went back over to where the rock was thrown and picked it up. He smiled at what it said.

 _'I promise I will love you till the end._ '

Roger had held the stone to his chest, and fell to his knees. He knew he should have gone with him. If only he had listened to his gut. If only he had stopped him. If only...

Tears began springing from his eyes now.

He whispered a soft, fait, "I miss you." Into the air, half expecting a reply.

But a reply never came.

Roger lay on his side, holding himself, stone in hand. His eyes, tightly shut, trying to imagine his prince's beautiful face; big, bright, forest green eyes, the most gorgeous smile Roger had ever seen, soft, smooth, sunkissed skin, and silky, raven black hair.

As he imagined this, he smiled sorrowfully. He could almost feel the smaller boy holding him in his arms, and he could almost hear him telling Roger that it's all okay.

It's all okay.

"I promise, Simon, I will love you till the very end." Roger tenderly whispered, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes.

With the picture of his love still freshly etched in his mind, Roger silently cried himself into a deep sleep.


End file.
